


Sick Day (Medic x Reader Lemon)

by SnedictheMedick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hysteria, Lemon, Medical Kink, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, medically induced orgasm, medicxreader - Freeform, paroxysm, tf2 medic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnedictheMedick/pseuds/SnedictheMedick
Summary: You were excited to finally have a day off. You planned on having a day to yourself and relaxing, but your body had other plans. Lately you noticed a few strange and rather distracting symptoms. The doctor will see you now. (This was my first lemon fanfic, so please leave some feedback. Thanks!)





	

It was the day you had been eagerly awaiting– finally– a day off! Or, so you had hoped. Recently, you had been experiencing some… Things. Some things you were a little embarrassed about. Okay, a lot embarrassed about. You decided it was in your best interest to see Medic today. There was surely to be no interruptions or more importantly, prying eyes or ears.  
As of late you hadn’t been sleeping so well, feelings of anxiety blew up inside of you. You weren’t sure why, but you knew it concerned you. After donning your casual day attire, you headed out of your bedroom door and embarked down the hall. Most of the other mercenaries were already gone. You could hear the sound of clinking in the kitchen, probably just Sniper restocking on coffee grounds before hiding away for the day. Or maybe Demo and Scout getting a late breakfast before marching out to wreak havoc on the pubs of Coaltown.  
As you came to a stop in front of the medical wing, you became apprehensive. Maybe I should just go back. Yeah, I mean it’s not like I’m dying! At least you hoped not, anyways. He might not even be here, besides if he was why would he examine you? It’s his break too. You broke from your thoughts as you nearly ran into a taller figure.  
“Ach, hallo there! I was just going in now. Have you come you come to see me?” The German doctor stood before you, wearing his white button down and beige vest.  
“Oh, you know what, I was just leaving, but ah… Have a nice day.” You tried to play it cool, pitifully failing.  
“Don’t be ridiculous! I can see you now, it is no problem at all.” The Medic smiled at you warmly. He walked past you, taking his keys in hand and unlocking the door. He swung one open, holding it ajar. “Please, do come in. Have a seat on the examination table.” You tentatively walked past him, heading for the sterile lab bench in the center of the clinic. “Now, what seems to be the problem?” He looked at you expectantly for a moment before turning on his heels and walking to the sink to wash his hands. He gathered his supplies to check your vitals.  
“I… Uh, I haven’t been sleeping well as of late. And, um, anxiety has been an issue as well.” You weren’t sure how to put the next part.  
“Go on.” He gently grinned at you, urging you on. The chisel of his jaw and enticing eyes heightened your symptoms further, which confused you even more.  
“Um, I-I guess it could only be described as a-a wetness. Between my legs, that is.” You wanted to put your head down, but something drove you to keep eye contact.  
“Ah.” Medic raised an eyebrow before reaching for a fresh pair of gloves. “Well, I think I know what the problem is.” You swear you could see a half smirk fighting it’s way across his lips. His lips, why were you looking so intently at his lips?  
“Then what is it? Am I sick?” You leaned forward nervously, eyebrows sticking close together in worry. You swear you could almost hear him snigger.  
“Well some, most actually, would say so. Easily treatable though. Monthly sessions will be done, weekly depending on the severity of your case.” There it was, that grin he tried to hide. What could he possibly be on about?  
“These treatments… Pills? Bloodletting? What?” You coaxed him to explain further.  
“You see” He went for a cabinet, “ I believe you are --suffering-- from hysteria.” Out of the cabinet he pulled out a small cardboard box and placed it on the tin tray beside the bed you were currently sat on. “There is one foolproof method of treating this. That is, paroxysm.” He turned to you at at last, an odd device in his hand. It liked very familiar but you couldn’t place it.  
“Ah, Medic. You know I am seldom versed in medical terminology. In simpler terms please?” You eyed the object wearily. It looked almost like something you had seen in a magazine. From the Sears Magazine… What was it? A personal… A personal massager? That was it! You thought triumphantly. Wait, a personal massager? The Medic seemed to internally laugh at your sudden realization which must have shown across your face.  
“Please remove your clothing. Just your trousers and underclothing will do. I will step out for a moment, shout when you are ready, liebe.” His face softened, perhaps realizing he had unnerved you.  
“I-I, ah… Medic, I don’t th-” He had already headed for the side door.  
“Take your time.” You could practically hear the cheeky wink in his voice. That tosser, what is he thinking? Hysteria? Paroxysm? Well, what if it is real… And this persistent… Wetness and… Heat. Ugh! You nearly tore off your pants and underwear, you felt so needy. You weren’t sure why, or for what exactly, but you wanted relief.  
“Ready.” You said just loud enough for him to hear. He came back inside, briskly closing the door and striding back to you. He busied himself with what you had identified as a personal massager. He walked with one end to an outlet and plugged it in. He came back to you, looking a little too eager. He folded his sleeves up to his elbows, as casual as can be.  
“I will now guide you through positioning.” Through what?! Okay, it’s probably out of context, he is a doctor afterall. A professional. He put one hand on your shoulder, the other laid flat on your chest. The heat boiling in your stomach rose to your cheeks. He applied light pressure to your chest “Please, lie back.” He coaxed you. “That’s it, relax. I assure you, you are in good hands.”  
“Right… I’m just… Nervous. Sorry.” You were trying not to tense up. You now more than ever felt so… So hot. So vulnerable.  
“Describe what you are feeling.” He requested simply. You gulped and looked up at him.  
“ I, ah. I’m hot. Very hot. And tingly? It’s very peculiar. I feel all sorts of antsy.” You looked away, embarrassed. The Medic traced with both hands along the sides of you body, as if to lay you out flat. He started at your neck, and brushed his fingertips along the tops of your breast down to the sides of your stomach stopping at your exposed thighs.  
“That is normal. Go on.” You tried to calm yourself. This is for science, obviously.  
“Right… Um. Wanting. That’s sounds odd, doesn’t it?” If you weren't glowing scarlet before, you are now. Medic raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. His hands reached for your barren legs.  
“Not", He grabbed under your knees and lifted, signaling you to raise them. Then to your even more surprise, he pulled them apart. "At all.” He continued. “I am going to start now.” He looked at you in a way that made your stomach flip and your heart race. You had fought fear off moments before, now you fought off wanting to grab and kiss him. “Oh, and do not hold back. Be as noisy as you’d like, we have the base all to ourselves. Even Herr Sniper stepped out for the day.”  
“Noisy?” You heard the machine wirr to life. “Why would I– Ah!” You let out a small cry. He laughed at your reaction.  
“You see, doctors used to use their hands, but that became tiresome for them. Treating all these deprived women. Providing what their husbands could never give. Women are just as sex-driven as men, you know.” Your eyes went wide.  
“Sex-driven?! But you said-” He cut you off.  
“Idiot doctors thought that these women were going crazy, but in reality, you are just horny. No one ever told them. Women get horny too.” He looked you deviously in the eye, rotation the vibrator around your clit. “So they decided to treat them with pelvic massages, paroxysm. Or, otherwise known as a medically induced orgasm.”  
“But– Ah! I just-” You couldn’t continue on on. Your wide eyes closed in pleasure. You gripped at the bed, at anything you could get your hands on.  
“Want me to stop?” He laughed darkly switching off the device.  
“Ahh” You panted aloud. “ No!” You nearly yelled out to him, shooting up and reaching for him. You pulled him by the lapels and kissed him hard. He laughed into this kiss, turning the machine back on. “Oh, my-” You moaned into his mouth, before he gently pushed you back down with one gloved hand. You felt yourself nearing your breaking point. Until he stopped. He walked briskly, setting down the massager and reaching for the cabinets. He pulled out a small bottle which he opened before spreading its contents onto one hand. He came back to where you lied in a sweating, moaning mess.  
“Now this”, He smiled widely, menacingly. “is getting old fashioned.” It only turned you on more as he chuckled. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you knew he was going back to stimulating you. He stood between your spread legs, one slick hand held in the air. “This might feel odd.” His hand disappeared from view as you felt an intrusion inside of you. You nearly yelped in surprise.  
“What are you–?” He had one finger inside of you, gently pumping in and out. His other hand held your squirming stomach to the table.  
“ Relax, and enjoy the ride, mein liebe.” He continued to pump, palm now rubbing against your clit. “How does this feel? Good? Great?” He coaxed you.  
“It feels- ”, You said between pants, head rolling back and forth “ It feels like heaven!”  
“Excellent.” The medic slide his finger out, but went back in with two. He curled and uncurled his fingers. It triggered something in you that was uncontrollable. Wild moans and breathy cries escaped you.  
“Oh, dear… Something's happening… I-I- Ah-” Your body racked with spasms. “O-oh, Medic…”  
He laughed at your whining. He slowed to a gentle massage, making your body tense and spasm even longer until you finally relaxed, his finger still inside of you. “Better?”  
“Oh, yes ” You let out a weak giggle and sigh. You felt dazed, you had never felt this way before. You weren’t sure you’d be able to sit, much less stand up. The Medic chuckled before reaching to retrieve the garments you had folded and set on the bedside tray. You felt him sliding your underpants up your legs, then your pants. He came to your side, where he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. 

 

“I believe I will be seeing you next week, yes?” Medic questioned as he helped you sit up.  
“Hmm… You know,” You started. “I think I can already feel the hysteria coming back. Next week it is.” You retrieved and replaced your shoes before heading for the door. You stopped for a moment. You ran back the Medic, pecking his cheek and then darting out the door.  
“Odd one they are. I like that.” Medic said alone to himself. What an interesting afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The perpetuation of hysteria ended in the early 50's, butttttt we can just pretend TF2 is set a decade earlier or so. ;p Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
